


VID: New age

by karla90



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, Action, Episode: s03e16 Awakening, Fanvids, Female Vampire, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: AU for 316 Awakening, Magnus and Tesla awaken vampire Queen Afina that finds out vampires wiped out by humans long ago, gets up her army and strikes back to humanity. Ashley's random vampire, not Magnus' daughter.Credits: Sanctuary (201, 202, 316, 413); Krypteria - Victoria; made in Vegas





	VID: New age

password: sanctuary

_September 25, 2016_


End file.
